


Do Augments Dream in Cryosleep?

by meowcowardlylion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcowardlylion/pseuds/meowcowardlylion
Summary: Inspired by the scene near the end of Star Trek: Into Darkness showing Khan back in cryosleep.





	Do Augments Dream in Cryosleep?

Do Augments dream in cryosleep? And if they do, what do they dream of?

Do they dream of revenge? Of a glorious past in which they reigned? Of their family together again?

And somewhere amongst those dreams do they dream of James Tiberius Kirk? Of the intriguing man who thwarted an attack on Starfleet Command? A Starfleet officer with a conscious. A mere human who nevertheless fearlessly space jumped and commandeered a ship. Of what could have been between them?

And if they wake from their dreams, what would they find? Would they find that only a few years have passed and make these dreams into reality? Or would they discover that James Tiberius Kirk has long been dead? Would they mourn for him?


End file.
